Like Candy
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE A cute one-shot fic, Cute LG story, they go to a amusment park things get sweet....like candy


~~~Okay this is just a one shot fic, so I thought it was a cute idea and well review tells me what you thought about it. Hope you like it!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like Candy  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo that was so much fun! Come one let's do it again!" said Lizzie as Gordo and her got off the "Terminator" at Coaster Kingdom. It was there last few days before high school. It was close to 11 and all the lights from the amusement park lit up the sky.  
  
Gordo watched her run off the ride, watching her hair fall in her face as she laughed 'So beautiful' he thought  
  
"Gordo?" said Lizzie again  
  
".....Oh sorry Lizzie, I just kinda..." He answered  
  
Lizzie laughed "Yeah, so Gordo come on lets get back in line! I want to go again!"  
  
"Oh no not this time how bout a vacation for my stomach. Let's go on something less heart pounding"  
  
"Gordo it wasn't that bad!" she teased  
  
"Yeah well we already went on it like 3 times I need a rest"  
  
"Okay fine Gordo your pick. Where do you want to go?"  
  
He smiled "Come on" He grabbed her hand a they ran to another ride  
  
"What are we going on Gordo?!?"  
  
"Well."  
  
She looked up "The Ferris wheel? But......but....but Gordo couldn't you pick something other than this?"  
  
"Come on McGuire you act like you're scared of this ride?"  
  
"Yeah...well....." He looked at her and grinned "Oh fine, but no one better see me one this"  
  
He laughed "Now you sound like Kate"  
  
"Oh no shoot me now!" they laughed and got in line.  
  
"So you ready for school to start?"  
  
"Oh please! Don't remind me"  
  
"You still that upset about high school?" She bit her lip "Lizzie it'll be fine, remember I got your back plus didn't you say you wished for a good year in high school back in Rome? If one wishing well will actually make you wishes come true it's gotta be the one in Rome"  
  
"Yeah, but look what Rome got me. I mean I can't believe I fell for that guy, Paulo and all his lies. I'm so shallow I won't be able to survive in high school"  
  
Gordo shook his head "Lizzie you're not shallow. You're the nicest, most loving and trusting person I've ever met. That guy just took advantage of you. It's his mistake for hurting someone like you McGuire someone like you who brightens every day with her beautiful smile" she smiled and he blushed.  
  
She laughed "Gordo! You're making me blush!"  
  
He smiled and shook his head "Just telling you like it is" She smiled and looked down but then looked back up to him and looked into his eyes "Thanks" she said simply  
  
"Anytime"  
  
"Tickets" said the guy at the ride  
  
"Oh, here ya go" said Lizzie handing the guy some their tickets  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They got on the Ferris wheels cage and slowly it went up a little and then stopped to let the next people on. Lizzie gripped the edge of the cage.  
  
"So........this slow enough for ya?" said Lizzie nervously  
  
"Yeah it's fine.." Suddenly they started to go up more. Gordo watched the wind blow Lizzie hair, and her eyes watch the view intensely. The ride stopped while they were at the top and their cage started to shake a little.  
  
Lizzie shook and had a nervous look on her face. She looked over the side of the cage and looked down but then she quickly looked back in front of her.  
  
"Liz you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.....yeah I'm fine I..."  
  
"You are scared aren't you?!" he laughed softly but then she looked at him nervously and bit her lip.  
  
"Yeah...well... so what if I am?"  
  
"It's okay Liz I'm here" He nervously put an arm around her but then loosened up when she rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in closer and she breathed on his shoulder. He shivered.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to bother you Gordo, I just get so nervous on these thing they're so high and you go around and around and you feel like your gonna come crashing into the ground"  
  
"Don't be sorry Lizzie, I don't mind. I mean you did ride all those roller coaster I have to respect you for that"  
  
"Yeah queen of the coaster is scared to go on a Ferris wheel"  
  
"Don't be scared Lizzie just look at the view take your mind off being so high and just enjoy the view"  
  
Lizzie laughed "You sound like my parents" She looked over the side of the cage.  
  
"Listen Liz......."  
  
But she didn't hear him she was looking over at the view "Wow it really is beautiful"  
  
The Ferris wheel jerk and she turned back to Gordo and was almost in his lap. Their faces where less than two inches apart. Gordo laughed nervously and Lizzie bit her lip and smiled. They tilted their heads down and their noses touched and their foreheads met. They looked up once more looking into each others eyes. Gordo saw Lizzie's eyes slowly look away. 'Come on man it's now or never just do it!' He quickly leaned into her until their lips met. It was a soft but quick kiss. Gordo looked at Lizzie who was on the verge of a smile. He could tell she was surprised but he didn't know yet how she reacted and he looked down again "I'm sorry I'm sorry" he mumbled  
  
Lizzie laughed  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You" she said and kissed him passionately. They smiled as they kissed and savored the sweetness of the feel of their lips touching. They parted for a breath and smiled to one another. The ride went down and continued in circles. Lizzie and Gordo just smiled holding on to one another. Lizzie rested her head on Gordo's chest and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"hum?" she answered softly. He smiled.  
  
"I love you"  
  
She kissed him again and leaned into his chest "I love you too Gordo, I love you soo much but I couldn't tell you.... I........I......just" He cut her off and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"I know" He said and they kissed again. They smiled  
  
"I knew it" she said with a smile  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"Your lips really do taste like candy"  
  
They laughed and Lizzie rested her head back on Gordo's shoulder. And as the bright lights of the park lit up the night the love of two young hearts brought a sweet feeling lingering in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~So? What did ya think? Hum???? Well review!! PLEASE!! Remember just a one shot fic so there's not gonna be a sequel or next chapter but review anyway who know if you guyz like it maybe I'll think about it. Oh yeah if you read my other stories Headlines was updated chapter 4 is up! So anyways that's it is well until later!  
  
Lola~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
